Dragon's Descendant(Hiatus)
by GrimCaster
Summary: Have you ever thought,what would happen if natsu learned another magic,would it change the history line or not? Come and see how the story would roll itself Darker/More Mature Fairy Tail NaLu or though i will try to crack jokes(from time to time).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!Its Blaze Dragneel this is my first published story So if first chapters would contain low quality,please make reviews for story also give me advices so i could make this story better So lets no lenghten this _ ...**

* * *

Thoughts 'I'm all fired up'  
Dialogue "I'm all fired up"  
Monster&Not Humans " **I'm all fired up** "  
Thoughts of Monsters ' **I'm all fired up** '

There was huge wooded forest with very old trees. It also contained a few animals like deer or boars. From the woods there was slightly visible silhouette of two persons, one was a kid, and the second was very huge and red lizard.

"Igneel, how much do I have to do?" asked the child with signs of fatigue.

"Only ten," replied the dragon.

The boy did ten push ups with huge rock on legs then lied on the ground.

"I'm beat," he exclaimed.

"Ok. So why not have dinner?"

The boy jumped and waited patiently for 10 mins.

"Uh, why does it take him so long? He usually does this two times faster."

The reptile landed with his prey shortly after his statement.

"So you waited for me, brat?"asked a curious Igneel.

"As if," he interrupted him.

"Don't be upset. I will cook your favorite dish, " Igneel mumbled.

"Yatta!" exclaimed the boy.

Igneel took the boar and roasted it in his flames.

Natsu dug into the pig and started eating.

"So Natsu, have you ever thought about learning another magic,okay it would be topic in another time now say what is dragon slayer magic?"

"Well it would be cool to have second magic, but dragon slayer magic is magic which exchanges the users body for dragon counterparts, also allowing to eat and survive attacks from your respective element. It also gives you possibility to transform into a dragon or use a special power only available to us, *dragon force*" he explained.

"Good answer, Natsu. I'm gonna take teaching you seriously," the dragon praised the kid, taking his hand kindly and messing his hair.

"What, so all that time you didn't take me serious?" he asked half believingly.

Igneel facepalmed.

'Oi, I dug myself in and I must explain everything to him.'

After that, Igneel started avoiding Natsu's eyes and started sweating.

"You lazy bum! I worked hard to become strong, but no, Big Mighty Igneel must ignore a puny weak human like me! I bet another dragons has stronger kids." He said it in one breath.

'You don't know how wrong you are,' Igneel thought.

"Natsu, don't over-dramatize it. What has been done can't be changed," the dragon said.

"Promise me that you will help me get stronger," he mumbled.

[The creature cuts his finger and make his blood flow]

"Igneel the Fire Dragon promises to help Natsu dragneel with training."

The Huge Magic Circle appeared around Natsu and Igneel and a while later Disappeared.

"Natsu, its time to sleep," Igneel stated.

The child obediently followed his dad's advice.

Natsu lay near Igneel.

* * *

Next Day

Igneel awoken first and started yawning. Natsu woke up seconds later.

Natsu looked at Igneel and something was different about him.

"Igneel why are you bigger and more muscular?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? I look no differently than yesterday," exclaimed the older Dragneel.

"You are!" he comically cried.

"Nevermind. Ready for training?"

The hero vigorously jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone here is second chapter this chapter gonna be longer**

 **Also i Want to thank my Beta Serpent Tailed Angel**

 **Anyway here's Disclaimer:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or any trademarks of Fairy Tail, ****Fairy Tail or all trademarks of Fairy Tail are owned by Hero Mashima,Other wise i would make it as great as was Naruto Shippuden(Pain Arc).**

* * *

 **"Are you ready, Natsu?"** asked Igneel.

"I'm always ready," replied the kid.

The dragon sweat-dropped at his remark.

"Ok, now listen closely. Your first exercise will be creating a normal flame, but it is hard to do the normal way, so the best solution is to come at me with everything you got," Dragon explained

Natsu didn't wait a second and rushed at Igneel's side.

 _"Fire dragon's iron fist!"_ Natsu punched the lizard face, who didn't even shrug at his punch.

 **"Your punch doesn't even tickle."** Igneel said. He then grabbed Natsu with his tail and threw him hard on ground.

 **"I didn't say that I wouldn't defend myself, did I?"** Igneel asked harshly.

"I'm all fired up," said the excited boy

Natsu jumped very high. _"Fire dragon's roar!"_ Natsu spat a torrent of fire at a shocked Igneel, whose eyes couldn't comprehend what they saw. Afterward, he closed his eyes from pain.

 **"That hurt, ya know."** Igneel stated.

Natsu rushed at him while dragon was still freaked out _"Fire Dragon's Claw!"_ He uppercut Igneel while he was confused. Then he added a kick with all his power and tried to force him to fall, which succeed.

The Dragon King lay for a few seconds in shock

 **"I didn't expected that from you, but since you go all out, you can stop fighting."** the king said, still lying in the same position

Salamander stood up and rested in forest.

 **"You should try it now. I think it should work now."**

Natsu summoned red-orange flame in his hand

"Wow it's so light and feels weightless, even though it's stable."

Igneel praised him. **"It seems you grasped the concept. Remember this feeling and it will work."**

 _'Now time to extend our regiment,'_ thought Igneel.

 **"Come closer, Natsu,"** he said.

Natsu obediently came closer.

 **"The second step will be creating a weapon from fire."** Igneel instructed.

Natsu thought awhile before he came to conclusion and in his hand appeared flame sword. The kid looked at it and then suddenly it destabilized in his hand.

 **"You have added too much energy, now you have to stabilize ratio, though I don't expect you to master it in first try."** Igneel stated proudly.

Natsu opened his mouth and said, "I know igneel, my goal is to become stronger!"

Igneel raised his eye brows. **"Before you continue, why do you want to be strong?!"** he curiously asked.

"I want to be stronger to beat you" the youngling stupidly exclaimed.

Igneel did something unexpected. He slapped boy's face.

"You fool! Natsu, you don't wish to be strong! You want power! The difference between power is born from greed and arrogance. Instead strength is born from wanting someone to protect, you don't even need to be wizard. The second example is when a mother defends her children. Then she is truly strong, but don't misunderstand my words. It doesn't mean that you have to abandon training. Hell no! You have to train to protect your own future"

The old dragon's monologue ends.

"So nakama power doesn't work here?" asked Natsu with a troll grin.

 **"Of course not!"** exclaimed the creature with the same smile (it's so stupid xD).

"Never mind this, Igneel. Could you fly me on your back?" Natsu requested.

 **"Well given to what you've achieved, I think a small prize wouldn't hurt. So come on."** he said with a small smile on his face

Natsu jumped on the dragon king back and hung on his dorsum. The kid made sure that he was comfortable in his seat.

Igneel instantly launched off ground, after which he began flying very high and then diving very low in unimaginable speeds.

"Igneel you are going way to fast," pouted Natsu.

 **"So you want go faster? No problem."** said Igneel, pretending to not hear.

"You bad excuse for a dragon," Natsu insulted him.

Then the dragon answered, **"Why thank you."** As he said that, the dragon went faster than before and flew vertically higher.

Time Skip  
Half Hour Later

"Stop it Dad or I'm going to puke on your scales," begged Natsu.

 **"I think I've no other choice than land on the ground."** Igneel remembered a recent accident with hid scales in main role kid had to wash his scales one hour, which was uncomfortable both for him and Natsu.

 _'Because i wouldn't like to wash my scales.'_ thought the dragon.

The dragon reacted to begging from Natsu, so he came down to the ground.

Natsu fell off the dragon's back very tired.

"Ugh. Now I'm regretting that I've asked you to fly on you, Dad" replied Natsu while trying to remain his consciousness after wild fly.

Then in the distance, you could see the dragon carrying the boy back to cave, their "house" where they lived. The ground was cold, so Natsu usually slept under Igneel's wings.

4 days later  
Forest near Fiore

 **"Good. One more repeat and we will be done,"** said Igneel.

"Fire sword," the boy muttered.

Instantaneously, a blade of fire was made.

 **"Try slashing this tree,"** the dragon said while pointing at small tree.

Natsu nodded, then he horizontally slashed the tree. After that he cancel's his weapon.

 **"Marvelous, Natsu"** Igneel praised boy.

Natsu, in the span of 4 days, learned three new spells. Fire Spear, which had greater reach than fire sword. Fire Wall, which could be used both as defense and as offense. Fire Wings, which allowed him to fly.

"That was hard exercise, ya'know Igneel," said young Natsu.

 **"Of course it was hard. The goal of it was to gain better control of your energy."** the old dragon explained.

Natsu began running terrified. "Oh, I'm going to die aren't I?" he uttered while pointing at himself.

 **"Calm down. You won't die. Like I said, your control was terrible, so I fixed it. Thus you won't waste energy."** Igneel explained slowly so Natsu would understand.

Natsu sighed and sat for a while. "Is there another way to get better energy control?" he asked.

The dragon thought for a few minutes and made atmosphere awkward. **"Yes, but be prepared to waste most of your time, this exercise is..."** he said grimly while spewing hot steam from his mouth, which made him look ferocious.

* * *

 _Cliff hanger magic_

Okay guys here's chapter,sorry guys for long update

Anyway i think it's good enough to be published...

The reason why i didn't made **_bold_** igneel speech was cause it would be vivid and annoying


	3. Annoucment

**Hi everyone**

 **I've wanted to said that before cannon there would be 2 saga's/arc's ,also there wont be alvarez &avatar arc though there would be this location/characters like(August,Brandish,Eileen,Larcade,Dimaria,Ajeel,Bloodman,Invel).  
** **The paring will be NaLu or NaLu with Harem**

 **Then Natsu is gonna be "slighly" stronger than erza/mira.**

 **Also the chapters would be comming in wednesday,they will be updated in friday**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's long awaited chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail or any trademarks of Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail or all trademarks of Fairy Tail are owned by Hero Mashima**

Chapter 3: Natsu Training...?

* * *

" **This exercise is a creation of sphere rotating with unfathomable speeds.** " Igneel explained, blowing some steam.

"Okay Igneel, I have one question," Natsu stated.

" **What's it Natsu?** "

"Why does it have to be the sphere and not, for example, Square or a drill?" Natsu was almost wining as the words left his lips.

"Cause Spheres are the most ideal object, it's round in all sides, thus the force would be extended to all of its side's" Igneel explained sitting down and extended a hand towards Natsu, which seemed to be scared, but instead of fear, the young boy felt the warmth.

" **It's good that you're curious Natsu, It will help you later in life** ," Igneel stated while smiling warmly. Natsu couldn't help but smile back.

"So now we've to train right" the ever-energetic Natsu exclaimed full of determination for the exercise ahead.

Igneel began to emanate fire aura, He was slowly shrinking so it could be noticeable,

Instead of Over Grown Lizard-like Natsu would call him, a man somewhere in his 20's with short red hair, diagonally scar and under his left eye there was another one under it, this one shaped in a

'x' like manner. He had a normal color of skin, with scales lining his skin, centring mostly on the man's face.

Upon seeing the figure, Natsu's jaw comically fell to the floor as he stood for the while, unable to comprehend what happened. Igneel was amused at his reaction.

" **Oi! Earth to Natsu..?** " Igneel said smugly while waving his hand before the child.

Natsu shrugged Igneel's hand away which didn't surprise the Transformed Dragon much.

" **Okay, so here we go, the first stage of our training is a rotation.** " He said while taking rubber balloon with water from his pocket, which made Natsu return to reality.

"So what do I have to do" Asked Natsu eyeing the object.

" **Input your energy inside the ball to move water inside the balloon and spin it in every possible direction,** " Igneel explained as straightforward as he could.

Igneel took the ball, then suddenly the ball began bending from every possible side and direction, before bursting, only leaving water in Igneel's hand.

Natsu was awestruck at what he saw, then Igneel handed him the balloon.

" **Try it, it's quite fun when you get hang of it**." Dragon said with a smirk then went to proceed with sleeping in a nearby tree.

Natsu listened and mimicked the activity Igneel had done, his ball bent within the balloon, but didn't seem to explode.

Natsu, the determined boy as he was, practiced it well into the night with the goal to master this exercise. Unfortunately for him, He fainted from energy depletion with a thud.

Igneel rubbed his eyes and had seen the sleeping Natsu, ' **That boy... He practiced late into the night..**.' He said with proud smile and taking the boy to the cave where they slept.

Igneel came near the cave, where he made a small campfire, His eye's longed towards the beautiful clear sky. 'I hope you would forgive me, Flamma, about not telling your grandson's legacy.' His smiled while remembering all the time he was with his friend Flamma.

He spent half hour looking at the sky, then he returned to the grotto and went to sleep embracing Natsu.

* * *

 **4 days later**

Natsu ate breakfast with Igneel consisting of fish caught in the nearby lake. At first, Natsu was greatly surprised by Igneel's appearance, but he quickly got accustomed to it.

Later on, Natsu resumed training, he felt his hands grew sore from exercising all throughout the previous days. He had only stopped what he was doing to rested for the while, thinking why it couldn't work training mindlessly like he done before?

'If I got the spinning-thingy good then what could be going wrong?" Natsu pondered, as it came to him a while later. He took his balloon up once more and began spinning the water within it before eventually exploding. 'It seems that I had spun the energy too slow.' He thought and grinned to himself, running towards Igneel to announce the news. "Igneel I've done it, what's next?" He exclaimed as the lazy humanoid dragon yawned, while he couldn't stay in one place from the excitement that flowed from him.

Igneel rubbed his eye's " **Oh Natsu, I think we should stop right now, later I will tell ya what to do next. But for right now, we have important matter's to talk about.** " He said, returning to his serious side.

Natsu asked curiously for a kid of his age there weren't much important matter's "Important matter's"

Igneel sighed at this troublesome kid, " **Do you remember our chat about your parents?** "

Natsu was caught off guard "Yes, I do." He said while trying to remember.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

 _Natsu lied on the grass with Igneel after finishing a meal close by a bonfire as the dragon lowered himself to Natsu's level._

 _"Natsu, have you ever thought about your parents?"He said in a serious tone._

 _Natsu was shocked by this question. "Well, aren't you my parent?" Asked by curious._

 _Igneel sighed " **Technically yes, but it's more complex for you to understand right now. Anyway, have you seen other people, except dragon slayers who their parents were dragons?** "_

 _The boy shook his head sadly._

 _Contrary to belief Natsu and igneel went to the city to observe people and maybe eat something that they couldn't make since they didn't have right tools in the wilds_

 _Igneel smiled sadly " **It's good that you understand it Natsu, but we're going away from our topic.** "_

 _Natsu sat comfortably knowing it would take a good while_

 _Igneel cleared his throat " **Let's return 400 year's back, the time you and your brother were born. Your Dad's name was Tetsuya Dragneel, he was fire mage who had mastery over the fire at any given time. Tetsuya was respected by his clan for his fighting abilities and friendliness, yet his stubbornness seemed to be limitless, but some could mistake it with courage. Even now I remember when he tried to fight me without having Dragon Slayer magic, but Tetsuya somehow gave me a scar** ," he pointed at his eye, smiling at this memory, it was unheard sometime's even impossible to hurt the dragon without gear but since he was strong enough he broke through his scales._

 _" **Your mother, Anya, was a shy kind spirit which encouraged and helped everyone she met, after Sunday Eucharist anyone could come by to eat tasty dinner, although she also had her angry side which made enemies reconsider who they were fighting, yeah sometime's even your father was scared of her, to this day I still fell shivers on my back when I think about her** "he shuddered at memory of her smacking him with a saucepan _

_Igneel also said " **When you will reach your birthday which is soon enough, I will show you special scroll containing your clan spells and maybe show you, your clan ground** "_

 _At which Natsu beamed with happiness_

 _" **Now let me sleep I'm tired.** " Red-haired man said stretching out and laying on the ground_

 _Natsu frowned at his action and followed him in his manner_

 **Flashback End**

* * *

Natsu said back "But you're my Dad, so matter's ended" he pouted at last.

Igneel felt proud inside " **Anyway your biological parents didn't abandon you with their own will.** "

Natsu this time looked at him with tears in eye's only nodding

Igneel patted boy " **Okay Natsu, I think it's right time for this to happen** "

Natsu became confused "This? what are you talking about"

" **it's special spell which is able to unlock mage's potential,** " He said.

Natsu looked at him "You have to take off your shirt."

Natsu was curious but didn't object to it.

Igneel's hand began glowing in dark red soon he felt like he was burned alive.

a young boy was rolling on the ground from excruciating pain like he was trying to shut off imaginary flame's

Igneel felt bad **_'Forgive me Natsu just keep up a bit longer'_** he thought

Soon the pain stooped His flame's fluctuated

Igneel **"How do you feel?"** unsure if it changed anything

Natsu looked at his hands as his body emitted the orange-red aura, then he answered with a carefree smile"I feel light as a feather and I think I could achieve everything!"

Igneel looked at his fire aura'To think he achieved it at young age' he thought quite shocked, somehow proud at this development

Igneel smiled at him " **Natsu what you got is an ability to learn all forms of Fire Manipulation, but** "

" **You have to train it twice as hard and I doubt you would master it fast.** " He answered.

"You think so?" Natsu asked innocently while being all fired up at the thought of what he could achieve.

Igneel now saw two number's which appeared in Natsu right part of the chest: a 0 and 7 engraved in a Gothic style.

' _ **So he has two powers, how interesting...'**_

Igneel yawned while stretching himself " **Tomorrow we will continue physical training, and you will learn some useful skill, but that's to be done tomorrow,now you better go sleep** "

before going to sleep in his crib.

Natsu couldn't even complain about it to Igneel about it since he was already long asleep.

So he did the same and went to sleep near his adoptive father.

* * *

 **Next Day**

As Igneel promised Natsu continued physical training, which was 'insane' for 8 years old kid, but to add spice to it he was wearing 2 times gravity seals.

Natsu had slight troubles with moving, but that was nothing compared to training regime which was 500 push-ups and 15-kilometer jog.

He fell to the ground from the physical effort that he put earlier.

"What's boy hour earlier you were confident that you would fare well, where's that confidence now," said now human turned dragon with the smug grin

"You Slave driver"boy replied while huffing

Igneel smiled at then proceed to continue Natsu's training regime "Okay now we will train your fire manipulation" he said half serious

"the first exercise is to control the heat of your flame in a small surface, you do that by imagining the coldest thing in your opinion and then the opposite, you do it for a minute while changing temperature each 10 seconds "

He said and materialized blue flame on his finger it was small albeit it gave chills, this flame touched the ground and froze it instantly

"okay father" He said and followed his father instruction it took him 10 attempts which were about 2 hours later albeit he was drained

The main reason for a change in Natsu behavior was constant meditation while Igneel recently started drilling how to act in the various situation.

Since he didn't want his surrogate son to act like a barbarian with no manners, it wasn't suited for a prince like him

Igneel went into trance while Natsu was training trying to get this new skill

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Fullbusters**

What not many knew fullbuster's were a mage clan, old and powerful at that

it was small due to clan wars, they were participating

his father Silver Fullbuster was teaching him Ice magic which was sort of initiation for fullbuster children

And his father while from first harmless especially in his civil clothes, well that was the wrong assumption since he was stronger than his grandfather

Glacious Fullbuster which was hailed Strongest ice mage around the globe, he fought many ice mage's not only them he was a battle scared man, experienced at that

he saw some things that 10 years old boy shouldn't saw which was imprinted in his memory

the only obstacle for them was Dragneel Clan also called Clan of Many Specialties or what now is commonly called Jack of All Trades type of Clan.

Gray's breath was cold, since the place where he was, was snowing half year also he is living in other

a country far away from Fiore, that country respects fullbuster's as their Strongest Fighters, heck they're treated as celebrities among mages and civilians in Isvan

Glacious watched his grandson, he was his pride since he was the prodigy in ice magic, Silver came and also looked at him with fondness

"He's quite good for his age," said silver knowing his father

"of course he is, he's the perfect grandson the only thing I want is so he won't spend so much time around that Ice Witch teaching him that excuse of ice magic," he said

Silver sighed "Father, I know that you think of ice make as an insult to ice magic, I agree with you mostly, but I think it would allow him to become even stronger"

Glacious turned his back "let's hope you're right Silver" he said

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Heartfillias**

Layla was sitting on a chair, humming a song for her little princess, which was her whole world.

she was ruffling her hair with a smile, her princess was asleep but today she managed to make her first contract with Aquarius,Lucy was her little star most precious person after her husband

Aquarius arrived behind Layla, she was levitating to some extent she could manipulate wind magic enough to accomplish the task

Layla was surprised celestial spirits rarely arrived on their own and if they did it was something important

Aquarius said "you know that she's strong"

Layla stated "Of course I know otherwise I would have been doubting my own daughter which I'm not"

Aquarius said "I want to train her, no! we the twelve wants to train her"

Layla sighed "I guess I've no say in that matter"

Aquarius nodded "Give me 3 months in human realm time when she would have her 10th birthday and then training her with year break"

Layla agreed that was reasonable

she didn't have to worry about it since she would be old enough to go through that training

"I trust you, my friend, I hope you won't hurt her badly" She was a bit worried

Aquarius assured her "I will do whatever in my power to not overdo".

She watched as her spirit was disappearing in glitter

"I hope you would be strong enough to fight your enemies Lucy because they won't cut you slack for being a girl"

* * *

 **2 months later**

Natsu ended his training with igneel he was a lot stronger at least C class mage in the rank chart,he was certainly much above average mage's in his age,

unless they were from mage clans,also he learned many new spells and abilities,now he can use fire magic like any seasoned mage.

rune magic which he learned from scroll that he found in his home,but that wasn't the best thing he learned how to absorb dragon energy so called "Dragon's Ki"

that's the energy which Dragon Sage's use,it is converted nature energy which normal Sage's use to energy used by dragon's.

it empowers abilities and makes user stronger,the only drawback is that user needs to be motionless to gather Dragon Ki.

Right now he can't be Dragon Sage although he can enter Dragon Force effortlessly with 4 minutes of charging Dragon energy.

after he learned the rest of the time was peaceful, well there was sort of accident that happened when he was training alone in the forest,he thought about it as it brought headache,it was something which he doesn't want to remember.

 **Flashback**

* * *

 _Natsu was walking around the forest, it was time where Natsu was training himself with no Igneel watching over him, right now he was trying to hunt the boar that he saw_

 _he was about to charge at him until he felt dizzy and fainted_

 _"What happened," he thought, he realized he was kidnapped by some men's._

 _One of them said "We've got lucky, that boy has huge magic reserve's"_

 _"yeah if we weren't scouting around here we wouldn't catch him, we would use him to resurrect Zeref-same," he said while laughing_

 _'I guess that's my end, I can't summon my magic and I feel drained so much that I don't think that I could run far away from them' Natsu thought grimly_

 _that was until he heard a soothing voice inside his mind " **Hey boy want to get out of here?** " , Natsu thought that was the hallucination_

 _" **No I'm not hallucination I'm your ally, allow me to take over and we will beat them.** "the voice said_

 _Natsu hadn't much to lose, considering the situation he was so he followed the voice._

 _Then natsu's body energy raised instantly, soon encased in crimson flame's with dark red tint._

 _"I thought you said you blocked his powers for time being." One of Zeref worshippers said while shivering in fear_

 _Second Zeref worshipper retorted as fearful as him "Because I did idiot, that boy isn't human we just released another monster in this world"_

 _Natsu was slowly walking towards them that was until he arrived few meters behind them and touched them although for an instant_

 _They even hadn't time to react and they erupted in flames, which quickly turned him to ashes_

 _" **Serve's you right asshole's**." He said before fainting_

 _"I guess I'm servilely weakened, first my body is not accustomed to the strain, second my power is sealed in that book," E.N.D thought_

 _Igneel wasn't in the forest since he was in Dragon's Meeting about Acnologia's matter, but then he arrived as fast as he could and saw fainted Natsu._

 _He looked at him worriedly "Natsu did you activated that power?" he hoped he was wrong but he knew that his training could activate E.N.D powers_

 _Meanwhile with Zeref_

 _Zeref was laying on the grass until he felt strong power almost stinging him that was resonating with him for that moment_

 _He teleported towards his library and with his mind eye saw what thing was resonating, it was a huge old-fashioned book with the Gothic letter's saying E.N.D_

 _he opened the first page which was blank but was slowly rewriting itself._

 _He thought shocked "The seal is leaking out energy, it shouldn't be possible by normal means unless Natsu contacted on his own with a E.N.D and subdued him."_

 _He saw what was current state of power leaked and sighed with relief "1% it isn't that much to have noticeable effect on his body, I have set two seals, first on power which is in book and second on his mind which is applied on him, those seals are linked so he would regain the power along with memory"_

 _"He can only use 30% of the power with those seals and knowing him in future he could achieve 15% before his body couldn't keep up with the enormous strain, but this development is interesting I'm looking forwards our meeting Natsu"he said while looking at the sky while his eyes glowed with red gleam_

* * *

He saw the weird old man walking through the forest

that old man saw him and came to inspect me

"what are you doing here boy in the middle of the forest, are you perhaps lost?"

"I live here, here's my house."

Makarov raised his eyebrows

"House? I didn't saw any house here" he said suspiciously when he was walking he saw only the trees and occasional fauna.

"hey, ojisan are you a mage?"

he asked, of course, he knew that old man was a mage

"what that has to do with that matter?" he asked inquired about it

"depending on your answer I may give you satisfactory answer"

Natsu stated it quite obviously, for the man to pick up on it

"yeah I'm, pretty strong at that"

Makarov wasn't lying he was the top mage in fairy tail only Gildarts could keep up with him,

heck in his prime he could beat effortlessly 2nd Master.

"then I guess you know about a rune's"Natsu answered leaving small hint

"yeah I know" Makarov had suspicions about it although he wasn't exactly sure

"well my house is covered in concealing runes only visible to blood relative's"the boy answered it

Makarov was surprised at what this boy said the runes that had been used were quite strong, but right now it made perfect sense why he couldn't see it

His interest about that boy was piqued

"Hmm wanna come with me to my guild?" he offered

"Maybe you should introduce yourself ojisan, you know so I won't take you as a creep"

Natsu said smugly

Makarov face faulted, boy was reasonable, why he had to come with someone he didn't know

"My name's Makarov Dreyar 3rd master of the Fairy tail"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, actually I was planning to join your guild," he said honestly, he heard from igneel tale's about goofy mage's with big hearts while also being strongest guild in Fiore.

They then proceed to walk through the forest, the guild was about 4 hours of walking, which would make it late afternoon in the guild base,

but Makarov decided to travel by train which wasn't the thing Natsu wanted but he didn't have a say about it

"Boy I have sad news for you since you can't join the guild if you won't graduate Mage Academy, it's ain't my rule, it's just some geezers from council rule."He said

He thought about it "Huh Academy, that sounds boring."He looked uninterested, that school which he mentioned sounded like a theory drilling place, something which he despised greatly.

Markov quickly picked on lad's lack of interest and said

"would you change your mind if I said that strong brats like you would be there and actually you can get stronger" he flashed at him his grin

Natsu was joyous at that prospect

"Yosh old man, I'm all fired up," he said while changing his pace

"I'll send the papers today, so get ready for academy year begging in next week, meanwhile you could living in guild base"

He offered to know that boys house could be far away from the academy

natsu couldn't resist his offer though on thought was on his mind "hmm okay but there's one thing how would I pay you back"

Makarov answered him shortly with a small smile

"Simply joining my guild"

Natsu wasn't content with it

"Fine but I'm still feeling guilty about this"

there was one particular thing that igneel taught Natsu it was to repay people treating you with kindness.

"if you're not right about it I can give you the list of a quest to do, which would pay off your monthly tax here and food"

Makarov offered him, that was what he wanted to hear

"that's the answer I wanted to get"his smile was true

so Markov couldn't help but smile, but he was nicely surprised this boy was raised quite well if he had to say

They talked passionately so they were close to the front of the guild

"We're here stud, this is Fairy tail the place where legends are born." Makarov said while Natsu saw a breathtaking view

* * *

End of the chapter man that was longest chapter I've ever made

Ice Witch is Ur nickname since it sounds so cool and also fits her perfectly

Looking for beta for story


	5. Announcement 2

I need beta for Dragon's Descendant,interested people pm me


	6. Adoption?

I'm sad to announce it but I'm putting Dragon Descendant for adoption, the reasons are simple:

I lost the motivation for writing FT fanfics. Second I burnt out my love for FT.

Anyone who was expecting update I'm sorry, but I think it would benefit in longer run.


End file.
